


Not a Shot (Of Espresso)

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Keith (Voltron), Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Aternaticely titled: "Keith really needs to start explaining things to Shiro better before Shiro goes and tries to fix something that isn't broke."(In which Shiro is technically the reason behind Keith and Lance going on a date.)





	Not a Shot (Of Espresso)

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh take this hot mess
> 
> (Please Someone Let Shiro Rest)

He's there again, Keith realizes. The boy. Lance. Around Keith's age, tall, dark skinned with even darker brown hair and wide blue eyes. The boy that's been coming to the cafe for a few weeks now, sitting in the very same spot every time. Keith shakes his head. It's weird, sure, but noting to get worked up about. Just a handsome stranger Keith has happened to notice. 

Except that's it's more than notice. Keith has been working at the cafe for some time now, helping his brother out to run it. So he's a barista. And baristas have to serve customers. So, funnily enough, Keith has had to serve Lance. He tries to pretend like he still hates it, but he knows that he doesn't really mind serving Lance. He does serve to make Keith's day more interesting, anyways. 

_Keith walks through to the table Lance is seated at, bringing his drink to him. Lance smiles, and Keith goes red._

_"Wow, what colour are your eyes?" Lance is staring, staring deep into Keith's eyes. Keith tries to break his gaze, awkwardly coughing, and answering a bit late._

_"Just, just dark grey I think." Lance shakes his head, laughing._

_"Nah man, I think they're purple. No joke, they're really cool. They suit you." By this time, Keith is completely red, ears hot from the compliments. Lance's face had turned soft, fond, and Keith's heart had started thundering in his chest._

At first Keith really did think that Lance was annoying. A flirt, an annoyance, just another trouble in his already busy schedule. But Lance grew on Keith, not that Keith would ever admit that, and Keith finds himself starting to look forward to three o'clock in the afternoon, when Lance would waltz in and grab a seat in the same booth as always. Keith usually finds himself prepping the milk beforehand, having it ready to add and making sure the coffee is ready on the machine. It's something he's gotten in the habit of doing, as Lance has fallen further into Keith's life. And to be honest, Keith can't even bring himself to mind. 

Today is no exception. 

Keith sighs, trudging over to Lance while his heart skips beats in his chest. Trying desperately to calm himself before he reaches Lance, Keith walks slower and fiddles with the sticky hem of his apron. Keith clears his throat as he reaches Lance's table, surprising Lance and making him jump slightly before turning around to face Keith. 

"Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you. What can I get for you today?" Keith pulls out his notepad and pen- it's mostly for decoration, smaller orders in the not-so-busy shop aren't hard to remember- and waits for Lance to speak. Lance's surprise quickly vanishes and an unfairly beautiful grin replaces it. Keith sighs. Here we go, he thinks, wondering what Lance will say this time. 

"How about a slice of you?" Lance delivers it with a smile, throwing in a wink for good measure as Keith stands there. 

Keith rolls his eyes, biting back a groan. It would be flattering if only Lance really meant it. Keith had seen him chasing plenty of other people for him to know it's all talk. Shiro is the only person Keith has yet to see Lance flirt with. Well, he is quite a bit older than Lance looks, so he doubts Lance will flirt with his brother anyways. Keith continues to ignore Lance's comment, prompting him again for a proper reply.

"The usual?" Keith finally makes eye contact with Lance, fighting the heat that threatens to overcome his face. Lance smiles, and Keith can't seem to look away, no matter how bright it is. 

That was another thing about Lance, he almost always ordered the same thing. A cafe du lait, with no stops on the milk. It was more like milk with a side of coffee, Keith had told him one time, only earning an 'would you like a side of me?', and no real answer. Occasionally Lance would order a muffin or a croissant to go with it, but it's always been the same drink. He's kind of weird like that, but it's not like Keith can really question him. Lots of people have a usual. 

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Can I get a slice of chocolate cake with it too? I want something that would be as sweet as you look." Lance throws in another cheeky wink, sticking his tongue partly out from between his lips. Keith flushes and looks away. Goddammit. 

"I'll be back shortly." 

Keith disappears to the kitchen quickly, leaning against the door when he makes it there. He sighs, waiting for the flush on his cheeks to recede. He picks himself up quickly, walking purposefully over to Shiro to hand him the order. 

He must have looked quite flustered, because Shiro looks genuinely worried, like Lance might have taken it too far. Keith glares at the floor anyways, preparing to turn around and go out there again right as Shiro turns to him again. 

"Him again? You know, if he's really bothering you I can kick him out." Keith flushes, stuttering to come up with a reply.

Shiro knows about Keith's struggles, well aware of the customer that sits there everyday. Keith has taken many times to rant to Shiro about how annoying his pickup lines are, or how weird his taste in coffee is. He's never bothered to rant about lance's criminally good looks, or the way his smile gets to him, or even the way that Lance has gone on and on about his interests before, Keith just didn't see the point in telling Shiro about that.

"N-no, I mean, what about the customers? We don't want to seem rude, and besides he isn't-" Keith is cut off by Shiro, looking him in the eye and patting his shoulder heavily.

"I'll go deal with it, Keith. There isn't anyone else here anyways." Shiro nods at Keith, disappearing through the swinging doors. Keith takes a moment to process what Shiro had said before chasing after him, through the kitchen doors and to where Shiro disappeared to.

"Shiro, no! I didn't mean he was bugging me like that, I just meant that he's really fucking attractive and I didn't know how to handle his flirting so I panicked because I really like him and I don't think he meant it and I-" 

Keith cuts himself off, face flushed and breathing hard. Sitting across from where he's standing, Lance gapes at him, a pleasant red painting his cheeks. Keith stutters, stepping backwards, ready to run back to the kitchen. Shiro stares between the two of them, face mixed with confusion and amusement.

"Well, if you didn't need me to kick him out, I'l just go back to, uh, the kitchen." Shiro walks past Keith, patting his shoulder and whispering good luck as he heads off to the kitchen. 

"Sorry, I-" Keith is cut off by Lance, who clears his throat. Stepping back slightly, Keith tries his best to stop the tension from rising in his shoulders. 

"I, uh, I did mean it. The flirting." Lance holds his hands out, as if to show that he means no harm. Keith swallows, his throat suddenly dry and scratchy.

"Yeah?" Lance nods, and Keith clears his throat quietly. 

"Hey Keith, uh, would you wanna... go somewhere? With me? On a certain day?" Lance scratches the back of his neck, looking off to the side. Keith wets his lips, breathing out steadily. 

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Lance smiles.

"I might be. That depends on your answer." Keith flushes, pulling his pen out of his apron pocket and stepping closer to Lance's table.

"Give me your arm." 

Lance does as is asked, and Keith takes his arm, pulling the cap off of the pen with his teeth and scribbling ten digits onto Lance's dark skin. Underneath the number, Keith draws a small smiley face and writes the words 'text me'. Keith tries to ignore the growing blush on his face as he does this, staring intensely at the ink instead. 

Giving Lance's arm back to him, Keith stands up straighter, his hand resting in front of his mouth.

"Just... text me where you want to meet up. We can find a time later." Lance is positively beaming, a grin on his face making a small smile come to Keith;s as well. 

"Sure thing, babe." Lance winks, leaning forwards on the table with his face cradled in his palms. Keith smirks, scoffing a little bit at the name. 

"Don't push your luck." Keith turns, ready to head back to the kitchen. He pauses for a moment, to address Lance one more time. "I'll be back shortly with your drink."


End file.
